SB Redemption
by yakushino
Summary: Date Masamune, terluka akibat pertempurannya dengan Matsunaga Hisahide. Sementara itu, Katakura Kojuuro merasa cemas dengan hilangnya Date Masamune yang seharusnya berada di benteng sore itu. Bukan Yaoi


**Sengoku Basara – Redemption**

"_If you can't protect yourself, how can you defeat me?" – Anonymous_

Suara air yang mengalir terdengar dari tempat Date Masamune berada. Dia tertidur karena kelelahan akibat pertarungannya dengan Matsunaga-dono terakhir kali. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan bertarung tetapi ini pertama kalinya Masamune merasakan kekalahan tanpa kehadiran pengawal setianya, Katakura Kojuuro. Katakura sendiri sedang mempersiapkan pasukan Masamune untuk penyerangan berikutnya.

Pertarungan kali ini memang satu lawan satu. Sebenarnya Matsunaga-dono tidak sendirian waktu itu. Beliau bersama ninjanya yang terbilang legendaris, Fuuma Kotaro. Tetapi beliau tidak memerintahkan orang itu untuk bertarung bersamanya. Matsunaga-dono menyerang Masamune sendirian. Ini termasuk aneh menurut Masamune. Dia tahu betul jika Matsunaga-dono terbilang licik dalam pertarungan tetapi beliau tidak menggunakan satu trik pun untuk melemahkan pertahanan Masamune.

Memang, Masamune sudah diperingatkan oleh Katakura sebelumnya agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana atau menyerang orang secara sembarangan. Larangan itu sudah berulang kali dilanggar olehnya dan Masamune sering mendapat musibah akibat hal itu. Dia terluka parah sedangkan kudanya entah berada di mana sekarang. Masamune tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa akibat luka yang cukup serius. Dia sempat pingsan selama beberapa jam. Ketika terbangun, dia mendengar suara air yang mengalir. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati sungai itu.

Masamune dapat melihat bulan yang terpantul di sungai itu karena airnya yang jernih. Dia mencoba untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan air itu. Masamune merintih kesakitan karena darah masih menetes dari luka bekas sayatan pedang Matsunaga-dono yang terbilang tajam itu. Dia memiliki inisiatif untuk merobek pakaiannya itu tetapi dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup dan dia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Katakura merasa cemas dengan keadaan _Leader_nya. Dia mencoba mencari ke seluruh ruangan tetapi tidak menemukannya. Perasaan buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia melihat kuda yang biasa digunakan Masamune kembali ke benteng seorang diri. Katakura kemudian memerintahkan seluruh unit untuk mencari Masamune ke seluruh daerah sekitar benteng. Dia membayangkan hal yang terburuk yang dialami oleh Masamune. Karena tidak sabaran, Katakura mempercepat laju kudanya tanpa memperhatikan anggota lainnya yang satu tim dengannya. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Katakura, 'Semoga Masamune-sama baik-baik saja.'

* * *

"Ha, orang sepertimu hanyalah sampah. Seharusnya kau malu karena telah membuang waktuku yang berharga ini. Apakah orang dari Oushu semuanya lemah sepertimu?" kata Matsunaga-dono sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke Masamune. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tenaganya telah habis digunakan untuk menghindari serangannya yang terbilang brutal. Fuuma hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu melihat ganasnya Matsunaga-dono yang menebas musuhnya tanpa memikirkan tentang nasib musuhnya nantinya.

Masamune yang selalu membalas perkataan lawannya itu terbilang pendiam sore itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya itu. Mungkin musuhnya yang terlalu kuat atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sehingga Matsunaga-dono hanya bisa tersenyum, meremehkan mental musuhnya yang lembek waktu itu. Masamune hanya bisa mencoba untuk menghindari serangan lawannya walaupun hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat musuhnya adalah Matsunaga-dono. Walaupun orang itu sudah tua, kemampuan Matsunaga-dono tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Matsunaga-dono memiliki pikiran yang terbilang licik tetapi beliau tidak menggunakan strategi yang terbilang jahat ketika bertarung dengan Masamune waktu itu. Satu trik kotor pun tidak dilancarkan oleh beliau. Masamune merasa frustasi jika mengingat tentang hal itu. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran Matsunaga-dono sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan Masamune secara jujur.

Mungkin saja Matsunaga-dono merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya oleh Masamune tetapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan strategi apa pun mengenai hal itu. Masamune merasa lelah memikirkan tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Matsunaga-dono. Dia membiarkan arus air yang deras itu membawanya pergi. Masamune tidak memperdulikan tentang apa pun. Mungkin dia bisa dibilang pasrah mengenai nasib membawanya ke mana. Hanya satu hal yang dia tidak inginkan saat itu, bertemu dengan Matsunaga-dono sekali lagi karena moralnya sedang turun.

* * *

Katakura membawa Masamune yang pingsan di tepi sungai. Katakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi tuannya sehingga dia mengalami luka yang cukup dalam itu. Dia hanya berharap jika tuannya itu segera tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya jika Masamune sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, sedangkan Katakura berusaha untuk membangunkannya tetapi tidak berhasil. Masamune menggigau dengan nada suara yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi khawatir dengan kondisinya. Tabib sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam yang cukup parah itu tetapi Masamune tetap tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Katakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa  
kecuali berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tuannya segera membuka matanya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Masamune membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi luka di tubuhnya memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terbaring di futon. Masamune melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau dia berada di tempat yang aman. Sepertinya seseorang telah menemukannya dan membawanya ke benteng miliknya. Dia berharap Kojuuro berada di sampingnya saat itu tetapi dia tidak menemukan seorang pun yang berada di sampingnya. Masamune hanya bisa menghela napasnya kemudian mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mungkin karena lukanya belum sembuh, dia sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Masamune hanya berharap jika Matsunaga-dono tidak menyerang bentengnya saat kondisi tubuhnya seperti ini. Dia merasa lemah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia terluka dalam berperang tetapi Masamune tidak bisa mengerti tentang cara berpikir Matsunaga-dono. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat beliau bertarung secara serius dengannya tanpa trik apa pun. Terakhir kalinya Masamune bertarung dengan Matsunaga-dono, dirinya harus berjuang untuk menghindari jebakan yang telah disiapkan oleh pasukan beliau. Tetapi, ketika bertarung dengannya satu lawan satu, beliau tidak memakai satu trik pun untuk menjebak Masamune. Sedangkan shinobi kesayangan beliau diam melihat tuannya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gesit. Masamune tidak bisa memprediksikan arah serangan Matsunaga-dono sehingga dia mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Masamune mencoba untuk menyentuh balutan perban yang berada di sekitar perut dan bahunya. Terlihat rapi, dia memikirkan tentang Kojuuro yang akan memarahinya untuk ke-sekian kalinya tetapi dia tidak perduli tentang hal itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah tubuhnya segera membaik dan dia bisa berlatih mengayunkan pedang. Masamune merasa mentalnya masih lemah dan tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik. Jika Yukimura melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Masamune ingin segera bangkit dan mengambil pedang-pedangnya.

"Kojuuro...," gumam Masamune dengan keadaan setengah tertidur. Karena dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun, Masamune memutuskan untuk tertidur dengan membayangkan strategi apa yang bisa dia gunakan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengembalikan rasa percaya diri yang dia miliki. Dia percaya bahwa dirinya pasti bisa mengalahkan Matsunaga-dono dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan dukungan dari pengikut setianya...

_(Ends.)_

"_I will try again. Next time, I won't fail!" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Sengoku Basara** merupakan milik **Capcom** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Takeda Kouhei (I love his acting in this drama.)**

**CAPCOM**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**T. M. Revolution, AAA, and Arashi**


End file.
